Come Home
by nomadic-moon
Summary: Harry and Hermione go missing for 10 years after the war.eyeryone thinks their dead,but not Ron.When Ron needs his best friends the most, will they come?Why dose Ron need them?What has changed? find out! disclaimer:I dont own HP characters! HP/HG RW/LL
1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked at Harry with sad eyes. The Potters just got a fourth Owl from Ron. Hermione and Harry were sitting in their small den, a house in muggle London, their son Sirius Potter, on the floor reading a new book.

Hermione threw the unopened letter in the burning fire, "It was from Ron. Again." She sighed sadly "Honey, it's been ten years, we have to answer them. I-I miss Luna, I miss Ginny, I miss Ronald!" she said, her voice shaky, a hand on her round belly. She was six months pregnant with their second son, James.

Harry ran a hand through his messy black hair and looked to Sirius, He was already nine. He knew of magic, but could not grow up around it.

"I know. Sirius is turning eleven in two years, plus I miss Ron, Luna, and Ginny too. I want to know if Luna and Ron admitted their feelings, I want to know how Ginny is too! I miss everything." He said truthfully, putting an arm around his wife.

When Harry defeated lord Voldemort, he was hit with one last spell as the dark lord went down. Hermione, his betrothed, was nearest to him, soon it felt like they were apperating, but they were in muggle London, a curse put on them. They were not to go back for five years, when they tried to get back, the magically appeared back in London. After five years, they were presumed dead ,they never went back. Soon getting letters from Ron. All saying the same thing year after year, month after month:

_Come home, I KNOW you are alive. Please. - Ronald Weasely._

Hermione let out a frustrated groan as another owl hit the window. "Look Harry! They have never come this quick! It is usually once a month! Or year! Ten long years of not replying! Something is wrong! I can feel it!" she sat up and started to pull out her wand. "We are leaving for the burrow. Today! This is too much!" she packed their belongings in a suite case and shrank it.

Harry walked over to her and kissed her lips gently. He hugged her tightly and sent her off. He thought of how much he loved Hermione and His son. He can't help but miss Ron, his best mate. Although he may not show it, he misses his best friends.

Harry's eyes looked glossed over, much like Luna's would be naturally. "Yes dear. I know, we will leave today" He called to her as she ran to get Sirius's books.

Sirius looked up from his book "are we moving today? To the place of magic you and mum told me about?" the little boy with brown, messy, hair and piercing green eyes asked, closing his book.

Harry zipped up his black coat and turned to his son. "Yes son we are going to meet Uncle Ron, Aunt Luna, and Aunt Ginny, many others too" he explained, helping Sirius with his coat.

Ron's POV

I wiped my tears as my youngest son, Harry, came into my study. His little eyes looked sleepy and painful.

"Daddy, why isn't my wittle sister crwying?" He asked sadly.

I sighed, ruffling his Red hair, "we are trying to help her get better, remember? She is sick" god this is hard "Hey Buddy, go get Marissa and Arthur, ask Marissa to teach you to play chess, or ask Arthur to show you his wizarding cards?"

He nodded and went out to play with his older siblings. Things are not looking good. I put my quill down and sat up from my old chair, heading out the door. I walk to the nursery, where my wife is.

I open the light pink door to find my beautiful wife's Teary face, looking at my three-week-old daughter. There were no signs of life from the newborn, but that pink bundle was alive. Her little chest slowly, but barley, rising and falling, I can see the patch of red fuzz on top of her head through the blanket.

"Oh, Luna" I whisper as she walks over and places the quiet baby in the white crib. She kisses the premature baby on the cheek and turns around.

Her long blonde hair in a messy ponytail, her face pale, almost ghostly. She looks tired and sad, much older than twenty-nine "Ronald, our baby girl is sick," she sobbed we walked out of the pastel room, still a dreamy tone in her voice.

I pull her in as she sobbed into my chest, my free hand running through her long hair, tears escaping my own eyes. Three weeks ago, my fourth child was born. She was born silent, and premature, we thought it was normal for the first day. How we were terribly wrong. She has an infant illness, a terrible illness. She has not opened her eyes, cried or moved science she was delivered. The nurses told us to take her home, but not to name her, if she were to die, Luna would hurt more. But somehow she is alive, and there is one person I know that can save her. Hermione Granger, or Potter now. Hermione was researching a cure, before she and Harry disappeared. No I am not crazy, I believe they are still alive.

"Shhhh mum, dad, she will be alright." I hear a small voice say.

I open my eyes to my oldest child, nine-year-old daughter, Marissa, calming Luna down, and apparently me too. I notice the tears in her eyes too, god I love her, she has to act so much older then she is. She has my red hair, but her mother's spirit and a love for Quidditch.

Luna lifts her head from my chest, "oh thank you baby." She pulls her into a hug.

Harry, Hermione, where are you? Please come home.

**So, What do you think? Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all of the reviews! I hope this is good!**

Hermione POV.

"Take my hand Sirius" I heard Harry directed our son.

The nine-year-old was very excited, almost jumping up and down. "Dad finally! I get to learn magic, and fly a broom!" he squealed.

I chuckled, locking the door to our old house, and walked over to my son and husband on the front lawn, "No buddy, not until you are eleven! Sorry honey" I explained.

Sirius's eyebrows knitted as he brushed the brown fringe from his eyes, he needs a haircut. I took hold of my husband's large hand and smiled. Today, finally, I will see my best friends, my old family, and my old life. I notice I was absentmindedly stroking my swollen belly. I know how this child, my little boy, will grow up around love and magic, starting with the day he is born.

"Ready?" my husbands slightly husky voice snapped me out of my thoughts, gosh I feel like Luna. I looked into the green eyes that I fell for science my third year at school.

I was about to nod when reality crashed down on me. "Honey, everyone thinks we are dead." I blurt out, Sirius stopped jumping.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his black hair. "yes, I know. But I have a plan don't worry" he reassured me with a charming smile.

I instantly calm, just at the sight of his smile. I laugh a little, feeling like a giggling schoolgirl, swooning at my crush. I took a deep breath. "I'm ready," I announce.

Harry nodded; Sirius griped his father's hand tightly and snapped his eyes shut. And with a crack, we apperated into our old life.

Marissa Weasley POV (Ron's eldest daughter)

"Marissa, Why don't you de-gnome the garden?" my grandmother questioned, sure it was a question, but I knew it was an order.

I sigh and stand up from the kitchen chair "sure grand mum, let me go tell mum first?" she nods, continuing to cook; unlike my cousins I don't protest.

Right now, my little sister is in the hospital, getting treatment. My little sister. Gosh, I can't even call her a name, how sick is that? I won be able to write her name in beautiful calligraphy, Arthur, Harry, and I wont be able to nickname her. I should stop thinking about this; people say I don't act my age. Most of my Uncles and Aunts are here, trying to cheer up my dad and mum, hopefully it works.

"Hey mum, I'm going to de-gnome the front yard" I call into the den where my mother, father, and aunt Ginny are talking.

She turns the big grey, eyes that my brother inherited to me, "alright dear, watch out for nargles, and take Arthur with you, I just put Harry down for a nap." She says in a dreamy voice.

"fine" I mumble, brothers are so annoying. "By dad, Auntie Ginny" I call on my way out the front door.

"By Rissa" I hear my father call, my aunt Ginny doing the same. I like my nickname; my full name is Marissa Hermione Weasley. I know, Hermione dose not go well with the name Marissa, but hey! Blame my father.

I walk by where my six-year old brother is playing with my ten-year old cousins, Louis and seven-year old Fred jr. "Come on Artie, mum says we have to de-gnome the garden" I hear him groan, but he follows orders.

We walked down the hill to the shed where my grandfather keeps the shovels, its right by the outskirts of the hills.

My Redhead brother sighs, "Rissa, will our little sister be okay?" he avoids my gaze.

Gosh, I feel like crying, "I don't know Artie, but I do believe she will be, don't worry" I smile and give him a hug.

But then I hear a loud crack. We pull apart and run to the sound of the crack and I gasp. I see two familiar faces, from pictures, and a boy my age. There is a man with black hair and green eyes, he looked dad's age, a woman with curly brown hair, and mocha eyes, she was pregnant, and a boy, my age, with long-ish brown hair and green eyes, just like the mans. They don't seem to notice us.

Arthur nudges me in the ribs, "i-isnt that h-Harry Potter and H-Hermione Granger? The one Mum and dad told us about?"

I shake my. "That's impossible, they are dead, remember? Mum told me they died in the big war." I stated, but dad told me that they were just missing.

Arthur looked pale. "W-why dose he h-have a s-scar" he trembled. Then I saw it too. We both screamed at the top of our lungs.

Hermione's POV.

Soon, me Harry and Sirius were on the outskirts of the burrow, stumbling from the impact. I turn to see Harry fixing Sirius's coat. I squint and see the burrow in the distance. I sigh happily, and go over to hug my Husband.

"Oh Harry! We are finally here!" I shout into his shirt. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him passionately. Until Sirius gags.

"Sorry buddy, we haven't been here in a while" Harry smiles.

I was about to explain who everyone is until I hear two ear piercing screams.

"What was that?" Harry says covering his ears. I look at him and shrug slightly.

"Was it them?" Sirius asks. Harry and I whip our heads towards the burrows direction we both hold out our wands.

We both gasp. There is a redhead boy, who looks just like Ron, but about five. He wore a bright green shirt and muggle jeans, he had large grey eyes, I feel like I have seen them before, but he had freckles. Then there stood a pretty girl, wearing a Chudly Cannons T-shirt, she wore ripped faded jeans. She looked nine, and had long, red, curly hair down to her mid back and freckles. She had large mint green eyes, not bright green like Harry's or Sirius.

"Who are you?" the Girl says strongly, stepping in front of the boy protectively.

Harry lowers his wand slightly "who are you?" he countered.

The little girl had a fierce look in her eyes, and stood proudly "I asked first" she said, a hint of a dreamy voice, she folded her hands across her chest.

Harry looked surprised. "Fine. I am… James Evans" he lied. He looked at me and I nodded, this was his plan. "This is my wife Lilly Evans and my son…. John Evans." Sirius nodded and understood.

The boy jumped out. "Liar Liar pants on fire!" he walked over to Harry and pointed a finger. "You are Harry Potter, and you are Hermione Granger! My dad told me so! In fact my little brother is named aft-" the girl clamped her hand over the boys mouth.

"What he means to say is, yes, we know who you are, our dad and mum told us about you. And aren't you supposed to be dead?" she asked.

I took my chance to speak up. "It's complicated, now who are you?" I walked over to Sirius and James.

She was about to answer when two people came up behind. One was a woman, and one a man. The woman was holding the mans hand lovingly. The man put a hand on the girls shoulder. "Rissa, Artie, what's taking so long? I could do this in less tha- " the man stopped once he got a look at us, and we looked at him, I reached for Harry's Hand to hold.

The man was tall and lanky; he looked about in his late twenties. He had bright red hair and freckles, just like the two children. His eyes were mint green like the little girls. The woman was beautiful; she looked in her late twenties as well. She had long blonde hair and pale skin, and like the boy, she had large grey eyes. I know these people.

Ronald spoke. "H-Harry?"

**Cliff hanger! Hope you liked it! Review Please! Also, please tell me who Ginny should be with! And if I should start an early romance between Sirius and Marissa,I think it would be sweet! **


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV

"R-Ronald?" I stuttered in disbelief. I can't believe my best mate, is standing right in front of me. He still has his red hair and freckles. He had a Chudly Cannons T-shirt, just like the little girl, and Jeans. He has not aged a day.

He grins and nods. "M-Mate!" he rushed at me with a hug. Wow. He is still taller than me. I can feel tears in my eyes. I herd him sniffle too, but silently, like he has cried a lot lately.

We pulled apart and smiled. "Hermione! I-I thought you were gone!" I herd a slightly dreamy voice shout. We look over and I see THE Luna Lovegood embrace Hermione tightly, slightly crying, the same for Hermione.

They un-tangle and the young woman rushes at me. "Harry your alive!" She hugged me tightly, I hugged back. She still looked slightly the same, long blonde hair, big grey eyes, and a small frame. But something looked off about her, more than usual.

I turn around and Luna goes by Ron's side. I notice a gold wedding band on Ron's long finger, and a shiny Diamond on Luna. Realization hit me.

But of course a second after my wife. "Y-You two are married?" she gleefully said, smiling brightly.

Ron nodded proudly and Luna beamed. "And I can see that you are together as well! And you are Pregnant!" Luna gasps.

I smile and pulled Hermione in close. We say nothing until,

"Urm, excuse me?" a girls voice rang. We all look to our left and see the little boy, the girl and Sirius looking confused.

The little boy walked over to Ron, and tugged on his shirt "Daddy, who are they?"

Daddy? "Yea mum and who's the bookworm?" the girl walks over to Luna.

Sirius scowled, yet a book in his hand "yea dad, mum, who's the loud mouth?" he walked over to us. I saw the redhead girl scowl too.

"Dad? Mum?" everyone questioned each other, before laughing.

I take my chance to introduce Sirius. "This is my son, Sirius Ronald Potter, he is nine and Hermione is pregnant with Albus-"

Hermione cut in, "John James Potter" putting a hand on her stomach.

NO WAY! "No Albus Severus-" I was cut off again.

"Undecided" Sirius cut in, Ron and Luna nod.

Ron brightened up, "This is Arthur Hugo Weasley, he is six" he put a hand on the boy's head and ruffed his hair. The little boy smiled and waved.

Hermione and I waved back. Luna continued "and this is Marissa Hermione Weasley, she is nine also" the girl grinned. She had Ronald's smile.

Arthur spoke up "I have a two year old brother named Harry, like you!" he pointed at me smiling.

"Wow Ron, have any more?" I joke, but Marissa and Arthur stop smiling.

Luna broke down crying. Hard. Ron collected her in his arms and he had a far-off look in her eyes. Arthur rubs his mothers arm, to comfort her.

Marissa looks sad too. "I'll tell them dad, and take them back to the burrow" she offers, Ron nods.

"Bookworm, Miss Potter, Mr. Potter, follow me." Marissa walks past us, a little further from Luna's sobbing form, towards the burrow.

"What's wrong with Luna? I'm sorry I did not mean to make her cry?" I apologize, why did Luna outburst like that?

She sighs sadly and stops. "Three weeks ago, my little sister was born" Hermione smiled.

"Oh! A newborn! How great!" she grinned, holding my hand. Hormones are weird.

Marissa frowned. "N-n-not so great." Her voice was shaky " she was born premature, s-she has infant illness, I-its killing her, she hasn't o-opend h-her eyes, or c-cried when she was b-born." I saw tears come down the little girls face. "We can't name her, it will hurt mum more I-if she dies." Her voice got squeaky, "e-everyone says I don't a-act my age b-b-but she will die! She will! It's hard to tell a two year old or a six year old, their sister isn't waking up!" Marissa was sobbing now.

"Oh honey!" Hermione hugged the sobbing girl, Sirius looked worried too.

"I'm so sorry!" I feel really guilty now, poor Ron, oh my gosh poor Luna! I feel really bad about saying that now.

"It's okay," she sniffs, "I'm sorry, I often do that, people say I get that from my dad, bottling things up, and then letting them out unexpectedly." She smiles weakly.

Hermione laughs, "you got that right! Ron was exactly like that!" we continued walking. "Will Luna be okay?" she asks.

Marissa smiled. "Yea, she just has been unstable lately. Nargles have been around our flat" She skipped slightly. Definitely Luna's child.

Sirius stopped her. "I really am sorry about your sister, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to my brother." He put a hand on her freckled shoulder.

She blushed red "thanks" she mumbled. Definitely Ron's kid too.

**Thanks for reading! Please review! And who do you think ginny should be with.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for all of your positive reviews! Hope you like this one!**

Hermione POV

Marissa led Harry, Sirius, and I towards the burrow. Harry looked back and stopped. I did too; Ron, Luna and Arthur were coming back, Ron holding his son. Sirius tapped Marissa on the shoulder before she opened the burrows backdoor.

Marissa smiled and walked past us, "hey mum, dad, everything okay now?" she asked, hugging her mother.

Luna smiled dreamily, yet motherly too "yes love, I'm fine now, you…. told them?" she questioned, looking briefly at us.

I nodded sadly, " I am so sorry Luna, and you Ron." I apologized, holding Harry's hand.

Ron sighed, we continued walking towards the burrow, " I-We still have hope" he shifted Arthur in his arms.

Marissa opened the backdoor, letting Luna and Ron inside, waiting for Sirius and us.

Harry squeezed my hand. I looked at my husband with love filled eyes; he smiled just as sweetly as the day I agreed to marry him.

We walked into the Weasley kitchen. I haven't been here in ten years; it still smells like biscuits and honey.

"Sirius, this is where I spent most of my summers" I herd Harry explain. Harry doesn't want Sirius to miss a detail. Maybe it was because he didn't know about magic as a child. Sure I was muggle-born but I knew of magic.

Ron grinned. "I'm going to get mum", he set down Arthur, who followed him anyways, and jogged out the kitchen door.

I sat down at the familiar kitchen table; Harry sat down too next to me. This is so painfully familiar, I could cry.

Marissa spoke up. "Sirius, if you want, we can check out my Quidditch figure collection?" She blushed lightly, fiddling with her cherry-red hair.

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Mum, can I?" he turned to me.

I nodded and the two nine-year old ran upstairs. Luna beamed at us, "You don't know how much I've missed you" she whispered "I lost my best friends, other than Ronald, you two are the only ones who understood me, I-I-I thought you were dead!" she had tears in her glossy eyes.

"Oh Luna! I missed my best friend too! I wondered if you and Ron had died!" I was unable to speak because I was crying.

I got up and hugged her, I really missed my best friend, and she was the only one who understood I was not all brains and books.

"Oh girls, don't cry" Harry never knew what to do with crying women. Especially since Cho Chang, at school.

"Are you telling me that the hero of the world, defeater of the dark lord, can't handle crying girls?" Luna dreamily laughed, hugging Harry.

Harry smiled and hugged the petite blonde. But soon, I heard a toddler cry.

Luna pulled away, "Oh, that must be Harry, I'll talk to you guys soon, excuse me" she hurried off, long blonde hair trailing her.

I herd a voice from the living room "Ronald! Your going crazy! Harry and Hermione aren't here! That boy is probably from down the-" a short, aging redhead woman was being pushed through the door by Ron.

Molly's green eyes went wide, "impossible" she murmured. She stepped towards Harry, putting a hand to his face, checking if he was real. When her hand met flesh, "Merlin's name! Harry! It really is you!" she hugged him tightly.

"I missed you too !" Harry smiled, hugging her back.

The familiar woman moved towards me, "oh Hermione, darling, your alive! And pregnant!" she squealed, hugging me.

She stepped back, examining us. " Is that little brown haired boy playing with Marissa yours?" she asked.

"Yes Molly, his name is Sirius," I laughed.

She smiled motherly; "he looks like Harry" she looked us over again. "Much too thin, I'll make lunch right now!" she shuffled over to the stove.

Harry POV

"Here Harry, Hermione, I'll unleash the Weasley clan on you later. Let's go in the living room." Ron led us through the door.

I sat next to Hermione, Ron across from us in the old armchair. This is unbelievable. "The golden trio together again" I muse aloud.

Ron looked close to tears, " I-I've missed you guys so much, do you know how hard it was, people telling me that my best friends were dead? But I believed you were alive, that the curse did not kill you. I was a different person with out my best friends, but you're here, and you've changed." He smiled.

Hermione laughed sweetly, "You've changed too Ronald, I am so glad you and Luna stopped playing shy" she countered.

Ron smiled, "well you certainly got married. Sirius looks just like you, and now this one will have fun uncle Ron!" he chuckled.

I smiled. The golden trio was together again. Two members deeply in love with each other, and one even more in love with Luna and….

Its good to be home.

**Thanks for reading! R&R! I will add Ginny next, and will Hermione remember her studies and save the youngest Weasley? Find out next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long for a update! Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

"Hermione, how do you take your coffee?" Luna asked from her kitchen. When they got back to her and Ronald's house. Ron, Arthur and Marissa went immediately to show Harry and Sirius his quidditch pitch that he built with his brothers. After shocking some other Weasleys they left.

Hermione, who was sitting on the old sofa watching little Harry play with some wooden blocks looked to Luna, "Milk, two sugars please, thanks" The small redhead boy, gave Hermione a purple painted block, with a smile.

Hermione grinned and took the block, putting a hand on her swollen stomach. "So Lu, what's happened since we left" She asked when Luna got back with two cups of coffee.

Luna set her eyes on Harry, who was still playing. "Well, a lot actually. Ron proposed when I turned eighteen, the kids, Ginny was disowned, you know. The usual." Her dreamy voice trailed off, meaning to say the last part.

Hermione sat, chocolate brown eyes wide. "What was that?" her lips still dripping with brown liquid.

Luna tried to look oblivious, "What? Ron proposed? I thought that was obvious since we live together."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "you know what I mean. What happened to Ginny?" she took hold of Luna's wrist.

Luna's eyes softened. "Ginny got disowned by the Weasleys. About the time you disappeared." She sighed, and continued. "Ginny fell for Draco Malfoy. And she fell hard, so hard that she told death eaters where my house was, that's how my father died and I was captured. She told them where the Weasleys were living, and almost told Draco where you three were hiding." Luna explained sadly.

Hermione put her hands to her mouth. "Oh my gosh! Ginny did that? B-but I thought I saw her at the burrow, leaving?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

Luna sighed and set her coffee down, picking up Harry who was laughing softly. "She was coming, because Ron wanted to sort some things out with her. It may have been ten years ago… but my _father_ took his life for her and me. When death eaters arrived, Ginny was there, with me. My father took his life for her! And she betrayed him, me and Ron!" Luna started to get angry, thinking of the trust she once had in Ginny.

Hermione was speechless. How could Ginny do that to them? "Luna- I had no idea!" she gaped.

"I know, don't tell Ron I told you, or mention it around him. He hates when I get upset, or talk about Ginny. But I have a feeling this whole thing with her isn't getting better."

Hermione nodded. Soon, Ron, Harry, and the children came in, all dirty. Harry was beaming. "God I missed Quidditch! That was brilliant!" he bent down and kissed Hermione.

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you had fun honey. Now I don't want you getting Luna's Sofa dirty. Don't sit down yet." Hermione waved a finger, but before Sirius could slip by, "that goes for you too Sirius."

The two boys nodded. Ron came up and kissed Luna, "Don't worry Harry, Sirius, I have chairs" he chuckled.

Luna grinned, but looked down at Arthur. "Come on Arthur, let's wash you up." She took the small boys hand and led him up stairs.

Hermione turned to her Harry, "So how was quidditch?" she brushed some dirt off of Sirius's face.

Harry smiled, "Wicked! Sirius was wonderful too." The boy nodded. "Marissa plays really well. Ron, did you teach her or something?" he looked at the redhead and his equally orange Daughter.

Marissa smiled, "We practice four times a week, five if I'm lucky." Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

Ron sighed. "It's hard keeping up with her." He laughed a little.

Suddenly, an owl hit the window. "Still have pig?" Harry chuckled, but Ron and Marissa were on longer smiling.

Marissa slowly got up and let in the brown owl. She undid the ribbon and read the note, tears forming in her eyes. She turned to her father, "It's from the hospital, and the test was a negative, meaning they still can't do anything." A small tear left her eye before anyone could see it.

Ron let out a ridged breath, running a hand through his copper hair. "I'll get your mother, we'll pick her up soon" he left before Harry or Hermione could say anything.

Sirius looked confused, "What's wrong?" he turned to the girl he met today.

"Yes, what happened? Is it…your sister…." Hermione asked cautiously.

Marissa tugged at her shirt nervously, feeling a lump in her stomach and her mouth ran dry. "Her test's said that they could not find anything. They still need that piece of key information." She avoided anyone's eyes and she picked up her younger brother.

The toddler looked sad, "Sister didn't wake up yet rissa?" he put his arms around his sisters neck, a block still in one hand.

"No Harry, she didn't, not yet." The redhead boy looked down. It was amazing that he understood what was happening.

"I'm so sorry Marissa, you or your parents don't deserve this." Harry stated, earning a nod from the young girl, who was masking her emotions.

"Any child could have infancy illness, I'm sure they will find a cure." Sirius tried to help his new friend.

Hermione froze at her son's words. _Infancy Illness, now where have I heard that before?_ It sounded so familiar. Yet so distant, but then suddenly Hermione's memory clicked.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry if this chapter was short, I will try to make them , I sort of added Ginny, and I do like her character, but hey? Sibling drama! Anyways, till next time! And I swear I will answer this question: Will Hermione remember? Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! R&R! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people! My fanfic is working! I sent out a couple of messages, saying I had a new account, well….NEVERMIND! sorry: elfspirit7, pawsrule, athenakitty, and ! **

**Anyways, hope you like this! Enjoy!**

It had been about ten minutes since they got the results, and none was cheerful. Luna had finished giving Harry a bath and had came into the living room, Hermione was still in thought, although something was ringing in her head. Harry went to the hospital with Ron, wanting to help his friend.

Ron and Harry walked down the uncomfortable cleanness of the hospital infant care in sheer sadness. Harry could only imagine what Ron was feeling, of all the years he has known Ron, he came to find that he feels the need to stay strong for people.

Harry heard Ron's breath hitch when they reached the room, 290. Ron cleared his thought, "This is her room," he said in a low voice.

Harry nodded and followed Ron into the room. Once inside Harry saw a sight that broke his heart; a small baby was in a bassinet, wrapped in a pink blanket. Her skin was sickly pale and her eyelids were closed over large eyes, but although the circumstances, her hair was a flaming red, contrasting with her pale skin and the pink blanket.

"Ron…" Harry started, but he was at a loss for words.

Ron nodded, moving towards the small bundle, his eyes filled with tears, looking at her. He could not believe that such a thing could happen to a baby who had done nothing to the world yet. He wondered if she would ever leave this hospital, which had the eerie smell of disinfectants.

Harry looked down, thinking of his wife; heavily pregnant with his second son, how devastated she would be if she were to find her own baby sick.

"Well, she's already checked out . I am truly sorry, please tell your wife I send my bests" a middle-aged nurse suddenly came from behind a desk the two had not noticed, picking up the baby and gently handing it to Ron. Harry had a charm on to hide his scar and change his hair to a brown, they weren't sure if they wanted the media to know about there arrival yet.

Ron nodded, trying to smile, "thank you Mrs. Chandler, I will tell Luna you said hello." Ron looked as if he wanted to say more, but he bit his lip.

Harry gave a quick nod to the nurse, and followed Ron outside. "Ron, I'm sure she'll get better. M-May I hold her?" Harry said carefully, not wanting to upset the fragile man.

Ron looked at Harry with sad, pale green eyes, but smiled never the less. "Sure mate, she has to know her uncle Harry, right?" His smile was weak as he handed the slightly warm bundle to Harry.

Harry smiled as he carefully handled the baby, "Hey their sweetie" he cooed, although he knew he would get no response.

Ron let out a quiet sob. Harry noticed and could not help a tear slip away from his eye, for the small girl in his arms, for Ron and for Luna.

Back at the house, Hermione was biting her lip. Her studies from her school days kept slipping and returning. She watched as Marissa teach Sirius to play wizard chess, Arthur was eating a small sandwich and Luna was rubbing the back of Harry, who was gradually falling asleep. Hermione could see the tears in Luna's grayish purple eyes as she sang a Spanish lullaby:

_A la nana Nita, la nana Nita, la nana Nita Ella, mi nino tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea_

Hermione remembered. If muggle medicine were used with a more powerful magic medicine, would it work? Or is it something more complex? She didn't know, but she _had _to tell Luna, Ron, or even Harry! But what if it doesn't work! What if it made matters worse? Hermione's thoughts gnawed at her mind.

The shutting of the door snapped Hermione from her daze; Luna had put Harry down to sleep. Luna smiled softly at her and came to sit by her.

"Hello Hermione, do you need anything else?" she asked, her dreamy voice breaking.

Hermione shook her head, but smiled. "Luna…. I have to tell you something." She slowly said, running a hand through the hair that had not frizzed in a long time.

Luna tilted her head, making her look like the innocent teenage Luna that Hermione remembered faintly. "Yes Hermione? Don't worry, I cleared the wackspurts last week" she said knowingly.

Hermione laughed slightly, "Thank you Luna, but that's not what I was going to ask…um, before Harry and I…. disappeared, I had a lot of studies." Hermione paused, looking for words to say.

Luna nodded, "Yes" she began to toy with a long, blonde curl.

Hermione continued, "I might have read something or to on your daughters illness, and maybe I could help?" she asked smiling at Luna's face.

Luna's hands had rose to her mouth, tears of hope trailed her rosy cheeks, how could she forget all of those times she helped Hermione gather ingredients? "Oh Hermione!" she threw her arms around her long lost best friend. Maybe things were looking up for the blonde that had seen so much sadness? Or the redhead with the fear of letting people down? Or the couple who had returned home?

**A/N: TADA! I hope you guys liked this one, I wanted to squeeze a chapter in this weekend, yesterday was my school show, **_**The Pirates of Penzanze j.r **_**and I have two shows today! Anyways, this story is close to me because my family friends baby suddenly died four weeks after he was born**** Rest in peace baby Jakey, I miss you! R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews, enjoy!**

Hermione smiled with content when she saw Ron embrace Luna, tears running down both of their cheeks. Ron whispered comforting words into Luna's hair as she cried with happiness. The moment Ron and Harry walked in the door, Hermione told them the same thing she told Luna.

Harry slipped next to her, and Hermione gasped, she had not noticed the frail bundle in her husband's arms.

"I-Is that-" she stuttered, just as Harry, for once not knowing what to say.

"Yea" Harry answered quickly. Hermione half smiled, peering into the soft blanket. She saw pale skin, like porcelain, the famous Weasley red hair, and a still face.

She gently caressed her slightly cold skin and smiled a small bit. Hermione lightly rested a hand on her eight-month pregnant stomach. How could something so innocent, be so sick?

Marissa and Sirius came back downstairs, after Harry jr. and Arthur had fallen asleep. Marissa's eyes went wider then usual when she saw her parents holding each other, with tears of happiness trailing their cheeks. When Sirius left her side, she noticed her baby sister in her new uncles arms.

Sirius also looked into the blanket and tried to keep his face from falling, for his new friends sake.

Marissa was still confused, "Um, what's going on here?" she asked at the bottom of the staircase. She ran a hand through her long ponytail, her expression pending.

Luna detangled herself from Ron's muscular, but still lanky arms, and floated to her oldest child. "Oh Rissa, your aunt Hermione-"

"Was working on a cure for the baby's sickness. She might be able to solve this" Ron continued, coming up from behind Luna.

Marissa's hands flew to he face as tears poured out of her large pale green eyes. " A-are you serious?" she asked, not in full belief.

"I'm Serious." Hermione nodded, slightly rocking because the baby was now in her arms, she could not believe how small she was.

Marissa threw her arms around her mother and hugged her tightly. Hermione handed Ron his unnamed daughter and smiled when he took her back to Luna and Marissa, both beaming with hope.

The Potters looked at their old friend's and smiled, knowing that Ron could find faith in even a dark situation, they knew Ron would do _anything_ for his family.

Hermione walked towards them grinning. She rested a hand on Luna's arm; Luna turned her head, smiling. "Well, why don't we get started then?"

Luna nodded, "let me put her in the crib first." Luna swept away upstairs, blond hair trailing her slight figure.

"Well mate, what shall we do while those two are working?" Harry asked, shifting next to Ron.

"I don't know. Want to see diagon alley? Maybe surprise Fred and George?" Ron suggested, handing Harry, Sirius and Marissa jumpers.

"Aye, that should be fun, I haven't seen those two in ages!" Harry chuckled, opening the door, letting Marissa and Sirius out. "Mione' we'll be back soon, okay?"

Hermione nodded, "okay, just don't do anything stupid." She warned, going through Luna's ingredient cabinet.

Ron rolled his eyes "Yes, yes, we know." He was about to shut the door but Luna swiftly came downstairs.

"Ronald" she warned, resting a hand on her hip, giving Ron a look that only his mum would give to him.

"Love you dear bye!" he rushed and closed the door, hearing the two women laugh slightly. Maybe things were looking up for this unfortunate tale. But little did they know, a female Weasley was waiting for them at her brother's joke shop, what is she up too?

**DUN,DUN, DUUUUUNNNN! Oh no! more drammma! I just had to update! Hope you liked this chapter! Please Review! Untill next time**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thankies for the reviews! I would give you cookies if I could**** anyways, enjoy! I personally like this chapter!**

Luna smiled as she saw Hermione trying too mix some ingredients in a small cauldron as she returned from their garden where she gathered some herbs. Since the baby was only four weeks old, they needed this to be a safe as possible, one wrong mistake and this could turn out badly.

Hermione turned to look in a cabinet, searching for lilies breath. Luna noticed her searching and walked over to her, "Need something?" she questioned, tilting her head.

Hermione sighed, "Yes actually. You're out of lilies breath, and I think I need it." She explained, scooting over some bottles.

Luna waved her hand, "oh, then I'll run to the shops and get some. No big deal, could you watch for the children? Harry and Arthur are upstairs still." Luna asked, grabbing her cloak from a hanger.

Hermione nodded, "of course. I'll make some dinner also, could you run by the shop and tell them dinner will be ready?"

The blonde nodded, "sure, I'll be back soon" she called and stepped outside.

Meanwhile, Ron and Marissa were giving the two Potter men a tour around the new-ish Diagon alley. Soon, they made it to Fred and George's joke shop, Harry's eyes immediately lit up.

Although there was a sign in the door, saying _be back soon! Keep On Wheezing!_ Ron smirked playfully and held up a bronze key. "Don't worry, I have a spare,"

Harry nodded smiling, and he herd Marissa explain things of magic to his son, but his smile faded soon when Ron opened the door.

Ron's face immediately went to anger. In the middle of the room, a redhead woman was arguing with two twins, who looked like her brothers. Harry immediately recognized the girl as Ginny, but there was something oddly dark about her. Her once sleek hair was bunched up in a bun, her dress was long and lacy, and her eyes were oddly black. This wasn't the Ginny he remembered.

"Ginny?" Ron growled, pushing Marissa and Sirius behind him. The woman turned on her heel, away from her argument and smiled creepily.

"Oh, hello, Ronny dear! Nice too see you, and looky! Who is this? Harry Potter?" she pouted her lips, resting a pale hand on her hip.

"G-Ginny? Wh-wha-" Harry stumbled, but was cut of by Ron.

"Fred, George! What is she doing here?" Ron shot a hand in his demented sisters way.

Fred had an angry look in his eyes, "Honestly, I have know idea." He growled.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "oh Freddie, you do know, don't you?" She watched in humor as Fred tightened his fists. Ginny turned her gaze to the two nine-year-olds. "Looky here, a son of a hero and the mudblood, and the daughter of a idiot and a loon! Lovely!" she clapped her long finger nails together.

Ron was about to fend for the children, but someone interrupted. "What did you say Gin?" a light tone came in.

Everyone turned to see Luna, who has a shopping bag in one hand, and her wand in the other, she turned her eyes to the kids, "Marissa, take Sirius home." She ordered, and the redhead girl nodded and led Sirius out.

Once the two had left Ginny sighed, in madness, "I don't need you two right now." She sent Harry and Luna flying back in one flick of the wrist.

"Luna! Harry!" Fred and Gorge fled to them, making sure they were not hurt badly.

Ron gasped for his wife, but turned to Ginny, "what dose your death eater boyfriend want now? Using you like a stupid pawn, what's that?" he gestured to the dark mark on his once sisters arm, "one of them now?"

Ginny's hand fled to her arm, "His name is Draco!" She growled.

"Then what dose he want?" he screamed.

"You know what he wants Ron!" Ginny yelled at her brother, over come by rage. No one could save her.

Ron was angry and confused. "What are you talking about?" He asked through clenched teeth, his knuckles turning white. To his left, Fred was helping Luna get to her feet while George was trying to wake Harry up.

Ginny smirked, and rolled her eyes. "The money, brother dearest!" she scoffed.

Ron could not believe what he was hearing. A few years ago, Draco had robbed a wizard bank, stealing 450,000 galleons. Ron, Bill and other ministry officials had successfully found where the money was, and returned it,

"That was stolen! You already hurt this family enough, what else have you done?" Ron growled.

Ginny laughed in an eerie, Bellatrix like way, putting her hands on her hips firmly. "Oh Ronald, how do you think your dear baby girl got so sick, huh? There is not one ill Weasley gene idiot." She said as if giving the time of day.

Ron went pale; Fred and George had successfully recuperated Luna and Harry. The twin's expression was of Shock also, Harry's too. Buy oh, not Luna's. Luna had had enough of whimpering and sobbing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY?" Luna screamed, running towards the shrinking Ginny, the dreamy tone lost, buried deep in her subconscious ness.

Ginny tilted her head in mockery. "Oh, lulu. I'm sorry. I slipped daddy's little girl poison. The illness has developed far enough now, good luck curing her " she taunted.

Hot tears trailed Luna's face, not thinking clearly, the tears came faster. No one noticed Ginny's hand reaching for the Peruvian Darkness powder.

George gasped when he saw the velvet bag in his sister's hand, "Ginny! Don't you dare!" he yelled, as the other's eyes flashed to her hand.

Ginny tossed back her hair in an insane act, "Goodbye Brother dearest, try to save the little brat now." She scoffed throwing the powder on the floor, filling the room in a black ash.

Although dark powder covered the room, one could hear; the dry cough's of a returning hero, the frantic search for the window opening by twin brothers, the screams of anger by a distraught father, and the quiet weeping of a young mother, salty tears spilling for her ill child, whom may never see the sun's warm rays or the sea's bright glisten.

**Woo, I'm on a roll! I can't stop writing this story! Hope you liked this chapter, I liked writing it! Until the next chapter my pretties! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry its been a while! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

Once the dust started to clear, Luna picked her head up and rubbed the black dust from her eyes, tears with them, "That monster! M-m-my baby!" she dry sobbed, her tear ducts running dry.

Ron walked over and held Luna close to his torso, feeling her breath through his shirt, "she'll be okay baby, shhh" he tried to calm his wife down, although it took all of his strength for him to not cry.

Gorge and Fred looked upon their little brother with great pity, and hurt for their youngest niece. Fred heard Harry coughing from a corner, so he lent a hand to him.

"Thanks" He wheezed and gave a last throat-clearing cough, Fred nodded. Harry then turned his vibrant eyes to his best friend and rested a hand on is broad shoulder.

Ron turned to him, on hand on Luna's back, "we'll get her. I know we will." Harry comforted Ron, who nodded, hugging his wife to his frame.

George sighed, "The children are at the house with Hermione, right?" his eyes got wide.

Harry nodded slowly, "Yea, Luna sent them off." He stared to put back some fallen boxes that had fallen onto a colorful shelf.

"What if she tries to go there? The baby would be asleep alone!" he put some thoughts together.

At those words, everyone's thoughts matched. Luna pulled away her arms, furious. "NO! I wont let her do this to me!" she apparated to her flat followed by the four men.

Hermione had been trying to clam down the startled nine-year-olds, who had been shaking when she heard a loud crack and then several others, her brown mess of hair whipping towards the middle of the room.

Luna stormed upstairs, her head a mess. Harry immediately pulled Hermione close, Fred and George went to follow their sister in law with Ron.

But by the time they had gotten there, the window had been opened, the pink curtains flowing in the breeze. You would say it was a picture perfect scene: a sunny, breezy day, a white crib, pale pink walls, a extremely small baby, sleeping soundly in her crib.

But, there was a disturbance. Resting on the baby's stomach was a note, and a red kiss mark, sticky and bright, was on her cheek.

Silent tears of anguish trailed Luna's cheek as she pulled on her sleeve and wiped he baby's cheek, moving the slightly cold flesh as she removed the evil mark. Ron lifted the note from the infant.

Not one person dared to speak when he read his sisters scrawl:

_ Dear Ronald, _

_I see you have found that I paid the child a visit? Good. You know, I thought you were smarter than that; you didn't have the nurses checked before they entered the room? Pity. I hope to see you again soon brother dear, give the wifey and children my love! That poison should be nice and settled by now! _

_ Love, Ginny _

_(P.S, tell the Potter's I say congratulation's herd it's a boy)._

Ron ripped up the note in anger; he couldn't believe the mockery that came from her

When they came downstairs, Hermione had knowledge of what had happened, and rushed to hug Luna.

"Oh Luna! I swear this will work! We wont let her get away with this" she comforted, feeling the wetness forming on her shoulder.

"B-b-but the poison!" Luna whispers clamping her fists.

Hermione looked Luna in the eye once they had opened, "Luna, Ginny might have slipped a stupid potion, but she didn't know me. I'll save your baby," the truth poured from her lips.

Luna nodded feebly, and pulled away. She turned to Marissa and Sirius who had been informed by the twins, both looked horrified. Sirius especially, this was mind blowing to him, "Look kid's, don't look so sad, umm…. Why don't we play a little quidditch with your fathers and uncles?" the blonde offered, trying to stay positive.

They immediately nodded, running to get their shoes. Harry put a hand on his friends arm, "are you sure? I mean after what happened…." He trailed off.

Luna sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "All we can do now is hope to find a cure. We can deal with that monster later the children don't need this right now." She tried to smile.

That's all they could do for now…. Hope for a cure.

**A/N: it's been a while! Well, I hope you liked this, sorry it's short! I will update this sometime next week! My friends and me are going to the beach boardwalk later in the week for spring break! Thanks for reading REVIEW PLEASE! **

**TBC….**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's taken a while! Enjoy!**

While Ron, Bill, and other Aurors worked on trying to find Ginny, the others tried to keep things low. Hermione and Luna kept on trying new potions, all of them failing. Harry tried to keep the children as comfortable as possible; everyone had a hunch that death eaters might target their weak spots.

After a couple of days, it became a routine. Hermione would get straight to work, Luna would stay with the youngest for a while, Ron would be searching furiously for his sister, and Harry would be playing board games with the children, or tell them stories. But everyone had forgotten a crucial matter; even Hermione pushed it out of her mind. The nine-month pregnancy.

Luna walked downstairs groggily after being with her daughter, Hermione waddling behind, while Harry had made breakfast. She surprisingly found her husband, sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Darling?" She asked, helping Hermione down the last steps. "They let you stay?"

Ron smiled, shaking his head, "No. I'm playing hookie." He laughed with Harry. Luna and Hermione shot disapproving looks at their husbands.

"Ronald Billius Weasley! What would your mother say?" Hermione asked, sounding like they did when they were children.

Ron rolled his eyes, "I talked to her this morning actually, to drop off the kids. Life is good when your father is the Minister of Magic." He high-fived Harry.

Hermione was about to scold them more when Luna started to laugh, "Oh Hermione, its no use. These boys will never grow up." She smiled, grabbing a cauldron out of the cabinet.

Hermione smiled for a minute, but something happened that she did not expect. A sharp pain hit her abdomen, and her hand flew to her belly.

Luna stopped laughing and freed her hands. "Hermione, what's the matter?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, It's nothing just-OWW!" another wave of pain hit her tall body. Harry, immediately rushed to her side, followed by Ron.

"What day is it Harry?" She asked him while Luna helped her to the sofa, getting a pen and paper out.

"Um-Uh, oh! August 20th, why?" He began to worry about his wife, and son.

Hermione glowed red, "My due date was four days AGO!" she yelled the last part as another contraction hit her.

"What?" Harry, Ron, and Luna said together. Hermione nodded feebly as another one coursed her stomach.

"Well, were going to the hospital now, your contractions are dangerously close." And with Luna saying that the four, soon to be five, wizards rushed to the nearest hospital.

After about thirty hours of labor, an extremely loud cry was heard. This was not a cry of sadness, or a cry of pain. It was not a sign of weakness. It was a sign of _life_.

Hermione Potter laid down in a hospital bed, her hair soaked, her face red. She was breathing hard, and smiling. Harry Potter stood beside his wife, pure joy on his face. A beautiful baby boy was lying in his arms, his eyes were a deep mocha color and his hair was a patch of thick raven.

He was beautiful.

In the waiting room sat Ron, Luna and Sirius. They had gone to get the new big brother while Hermione was in labor, and dropped their baby girl off with Ron's mum. Sirius was a bit nervous.

He turned to Ron and Luna, a bit bashfully. "Um…Uncle Ron, Aunt Luna? C-Can I ask you a question?" He asked.

They were surprised, but answered, "Of course sweetie, anytime. What's on your mind?" Luna asked the boy.

Sirius tugged on the hem of his shirt, nervously. "Um. Will my parents love me less? O-Or the baby more?" he closed his eyes.

Ron and Luna exchanged a knowing look, and just like many years before, Ron took over. "You know what? I had the same exact talk with Marissa when Arthur was born" He smiled.

"Really?"

"Yup. She was just as nervous as you. But you know what we told her? We said, no matter how many kids we have, or how many people we have in our lives, you will always be our first-born. No matter the circumstances Sirius, this will apply to you. And I know for a fact that your father and mother will always have a special place in their hearts for you." He finished.

Sirius nodded, truly understanding the love that his parents have for him. "Thanks uncle Ron." He hesitated, but hugged the tall ginger man.

Ron was surprised, but hugged back. "Your welcome Buddy" He smiled, and watched Sirius run to the open door, and the smiling nurse waiting to escort him to his brother,

Ron sighed and leaned back in the chair, satisfied. Until he felt a smack to his arm.

"Ow!" he yelped and turned to his wife, who was teary eyed. "What was that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me you could be sensitive!" She scolded, "And when did you say that to Marissa?" She asked.

"Well, when you broke my hand and the nurse was wrapping it up in the waiting room, we talked. And I'm not insensitive!" He defended himself.

Luna smiled a dreamy smile, not often seen. "I love you." She gave him a peck on the lips, making him grin.

"He looks squished." Sirius said bluntly, scrunching his nose when Harry showed him his new brother,

Hermione laughed a little at this, and looked at Harry who was laughing. She finally had her family, two wonderful children, the husband of her dreams, and she was _not_ about to let Ginny ruin it. She knew that for sure.

"So what's his name?" A new voice asked, Hermione didn't even notice Ron and Luna enter the room.

"John James Potter of course." Hermione said smiling.

Harry now had a sour look. "No…Albus Severus Potter"

"No we already decided this honey. John James." Hermione hissed.

"I don't think we did sweetie" Harry shot back.

And now Sirius's only thought was, "Here we go again!"

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Our SAT's are this week! I personally like the happiness in this chapter**** R&R!**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! My explanation: Well, at first the beginning of summer was busy, and I didn't have time. And about last week or so, my computer crashed! I lost all my documents, including the next chapter. So, I am now getting back on track with Come Home and my other stories. I will be updating soon, so keep a look out for the next chapter! Thanks for reading (:**

**Love, RedMoon38 **


	12. Chapter 12

Ginny stood there watching them. Her brother, his stupid wife, those three idiot children and…._ Harry Potter_. Harry Potter, _Hermione_ Granger, the Harry 'look alike' and the precious little boy that they created. It made Ginny sick.

Of course none of them saw her, they were too busy watching the children play. She knew what she did: she poisoned her niece. And she felt the sting in her heart when she heard Luna weeping. But she had been trained to push those feelings away from her a long time ago.

She watched as Luna and Hermione cooed over the newborn child, she watched as her brother and Harry play with the little boys and the tag along girl. She saw hope, something she also learned to push away along time ago.

She intended to keep it that way.

No one saw her as she yet again climbed into the window, shrouded by an invisibility cloak. No one saw her visit the child.

The baby was small, and cold. Her skin was tight and pale, her red hair stood out. Ginny smiled as her little chest rose and fell with the tick of the clock. She wanted to give her the antidote, and watch Ron's eyes lite up as they met his daughter's eyes. But all that faded as her determination came into view:

She saw Draco's face, the way he whispered into her ear, the way he smiled when she agreed to his biddings. She felt needed.

Her smile faded and she lifted the bottle from her bag. The tip reached the cold lips of the small child and the liquid entered her. Ginny pushed away the guilt that started eating at her destroyed consciences.

Once she started to lightly cough, Ginny pulled away and stopped the shame in her heart from getting stronger. This second dose would almost kill her, and she knew that.

Ginny took her cloak from the ground, and began to put it around her, but her reflection caught her eye. Her red hair was crazed and matted, her clothes were dark and tight, her lips looked blood red, and her eyes; her once doe-like brown eyes turned into black holes. She saw the beauty in herself…and it scared her.

She cleared her mind and threw her cloak on. Her reflection was gone.

Ginny climbed back out the window, her feet landed on the ground with a soft thump. The painted picture of her brother's family failed to have faded from the backyard. Good.

She whispered a sweet nothing into the hot air, "Goodbye Ron…figure it out."

She didn't know what she meant by it, but the said it anyways. She apperated back into her life, she went back to Draco, she went back to feeling nothing. But of course, he was all she ever wanted and no guilt or family could ever make her feel different.

That, Ginny was sure of.

**A/N: OHMYGOSH I AM SOOOOO SORRRY. To anyone who has kept up with this story, I apologize! Well, im in highschool now thing sort of got in the way of this story, but I'm BACK! I will continue this, thanks to everyone who reviews and follows my story! **

**This chapter was a little different because of the POV, but I kinda liked this side, hope you all did too **

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione Laid her son James down in the white crib gently, not disturbing his sleep. She kissed his small forehead and smiled at him. Her second child, born finally. She felt happiness enclose her for the moment.

On the other side of the room Ron Weasley and Luna Weasley looked down worriedly in a crib. The unmoved face of their daughter stared back at them. Cold. Sick. And there was nothing either one could do about it. She had gotten worse in the past few days.

Hermione felt a pang of guilt set in her heart, here she had a perfectly healthy baby boy when she had been so afraid of coming home, and they had to suffer with a gravely ill daughter when they had dome so much to find them. But it wasn't in her hands.

"Luna?" Hermione walked over to the ghostly blonde, folding her hands in a knot.

The witch looked up with grey eyes on her best friend, "Yes?" she spoke softly, putting on a smile.

"I thought we could go down to the shops today? To find some more ingredients. I'm sure Harry and Ron can handle the children fine. " She glanced at Ron, who nodded.

Luna's eyes seemed to brighten. "Sure Hermione! I'll go get my jumper." She let a small smile linger on her face as she dazed out of the small nursery.

Hermione was about to follow when Ron tapped her shoulder. "Hey Mione', I just wanted to thank you. For everything. For helping to find a cure, and to be here for Luna and well, me too. You and Harry sure do know when to show up at the right time, I don't know what we'd to without your help and homecoming!" Ron half smiled.

"Oh Ronald, no need to thank me. You and Luna are our best friends. And frankly Harry, Sirius and I need you as much as you need us!" Hermione smiled brightly walking out of the room, Ron behind her.

Harry and Ron stayed home and watched the kids while Luna and Hermione headed for the shops. Hermione of course had a disguise on, having not yet announced their homecoming.

"There is a Potions and Herb Store I know of, an old friend owns it." Luna said as they apparated to Diagon Alley.

"That should be helpful"

A sign read '_Neville and Hanna Longbottems Potions Galore!_'.

"Neville?" Hermione said with a smile on her face.

Luna nodded, "Yup. Him and Hanna Abbott got married a couple of months after the war. They own the shop, and the Leaky Cauldron." She smiled and walked in, Hermione closely behind her.

A small bell rang when they entered the shop, Hermione looked around and saw bottles and bottles or potions and mixes; another side of the room had odd ingredients in jars like dragonfly wings and fairy tears.

"Luna!" a girly voice rang through the busy shop.

A woman greeted Luna, and older Hanna Abbott Hermione remembered.

"Hello Hanna, nice to see you. I see you put up that nargle trap I gave you for Christmas" Luna said dreamily.

Hanna nodded, "Neville insisted. Who is this?" she looked at Hermione.

Luna tensed up, "Um, This is my…."

"Cousin, Emma. Nice to meet you Hanna." Hermione completed extending her hand, which Hanna shook.

She smiled, "Nice to meet you Emma. Well I have work to get done, you two have half off everything!" Hanna said cheerily.

She walked away. Hermione looked at Luna with a confused look, "Half off?"

Luna sighed and walked over to the potions, "People like to take pity on me because of…"

Hermione understood and nodded. They looked around for a while collection different healing potions and ingredients

Hermione was near the flower oils when something caught her eye on the floor. It was a piece of parchment, with familiar handwriting on it. Her mouth dropped when she realized it was Ginny's.

_Remedy: Two butterfly wings, the tears of a widow, and the breath of a baby and the eyelash of a unicorn._

_Blackmail Ron with ingredients._

Maybe there is hope.

But what will happen when a certain redhead woman finds out the hole in her robe, and her secret instructions lost.

**A/N: IM HORRIBLE. I am sooooooooooo sorry for the delay but I finally found time I hope you guys liked this one! They are getting closer! But that means closer to the end): but don't worry! **

**READ AND REVIEW! **


End file.
